The Tale of Chokyukai
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are living happily in the past married, and with twins. What happened when one asks to hear a story and Kagome picks a very funny tale.


**Ok guys…*breaks out laughing* I…just had this hysterical idea for a one chap story...I'm gonna…continue my others but this one was driving me crazy after watching one of my favorite Inuyasha episodes…enjoy!**

_Taking place after Kagome returns both married and have two four year old twins. One boy was named Hojo, while the girl was named Eri._

"Mama, tell us a story of an adventure you had!" Eri yelled excitedly as she ran up to Kagome who was sitting by the sacred tree, brewing herbs. Hojo was chasing her and she needed a reason to stop. Hojo ran up his silver hair trailing along behind him.

"Yeah! I wanna hear one that involved Father! And Miroku and Sango, and that other kid."

"Shippo." Eri answered for him.

"Yeah him."

Kagome giggled to herself a little bit and went to thinking. The children loved hearing the battles that Kagome and Inuyasha fought in what seemed like a bad dream from the life they had now. Of course they knew of the thunder brothers, and Kouga the Prince of Wolves. She giggled at that one, they never let Inuyasha alone on that and it was pretty funny having Inuyasha even being told **by his kids** he was jealous. Of course he still denied it. Then it struck her, a minor little event that happened to them while searching for the jewel shards.

"How about I tell you when we confronted with Chokyukai." (A/N oh yes you'll see where this leads)

"Who's that?" Hojo asked sitting Indian style, his hands tucked in the sleeves of his kimono just like his father. Kagome's eyes glittered with humor, oh this was gonna be good.

"Chokyukai was a pig demon who was causing some trouble throughout the land. Abducting young woman and making them his wife."

"So why did you go looking for him?" Eri asked pulling her raven hair with silver streaks up for her mother to tie.

"Well a villager came to us here in the village and asked us to come and assist him. At first the only one who would go was…"

"Daddy!" Eri squealed as Kagome nodded.

"But you guys know how **Lord** Miroku was from other stories." She said eyeing Hojo whose doggie ears flattened knowing he would never get away using their parents' friend's first names. "After hearing woman hidden in a cave he insisted on going, and then Sango was worried about the girls, but not the reason for the demon." Everyone chuckled knowing what that was a translation of.

"And so I ended up going as well. Once we got there Miroku started to flirt around with the woman in the cave saying to avoid the demon was to bear his children. But then Chokyukai arrived and we all went after to fight him. Your father was the first to get there, as always looking for a fight. Cause heaven knows he needs something to keep his life going. But once he got there he just saw it was a pig demon and he and Miroku didn't think it was worth all the fuss. So they left it for Sango."

"And being the expert demon slayer she was she took him out easily. Honestly we asked for something good." Hojo complained receiving a small glare from Eri who had much interest.

"Actually know, I remembered the name Chokyukai from a story I read and explained to them all who he was. He was so taken with me he asked me to bear his children. But when I declined he had some magical tiara that he flew over at me. That was until your father pushed me out of the way and it landed on him instead."

"What did it do?" Kagome's face beat red at that thought and she shook it off.

"I'll get to that!" She waved away. "But once we got it off Sango accidently put it on Miroku. And then Chokyukai controlled it to chase me around until it would land on my head, and even though we tried to catch it, it slipped under and landed on my head."

"Soooo… what happened?" Kagome looked down.

"Well…it kinda…made anyone… who wore it."

"She fell madly in love with that pig it what happened!" An arrogant voice shouted from up in the sacred tree. Hojo glanced up and grinned showing a small fang poking out. He loved looking up to his father who he looked so much alike. Kagome craned her head back and saw Inuyasha sitting up on a branch just relaxing and was probably listening the whole time after following Kagome around.

"I was getting to that." Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha snickered.

"Well that's what happened. Chokyukai abducted you took you to his palace where we interrupted your engagement dinner, sliced up the tiara and rescued everyone there." Inuyasha explained in a single breathe.

"So the tiara made Mama in love with the demon?" Eri asked as Inuyasha leaned back.

"Yup." Hojo's eyes glistened.

"So that means that you fell in love with him!" Inuyasha turned redder than his kimono.

"Whatever it was just a tiara, not real feelings." Kagome said covering for him.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like something like the same excuse you used to say you didn't like Kouga." Kagome growled. Married, two kids, and MADELY IN LOVE. And he STILL is jealous about Koga. An idea popped into Kagome's head as she grinned.

"Hey kids wanna see a trick Mama can do." The twins nodded eagerly as Kagome looked up to the Inuyasha who had his hands behind his head and was relaxed up against the tree.

"SIT!" She yelled loudly having the twins cover their ears. Inuyasha was flipped over and tree and came crashing down to the Earth hitting branches in the process. The kids were rolling around laughing so hard as the saw their Father's eyes peer up at Kagome who was fighting back her own laugh.

"Let's go tell the others what their father did." Hojo laughed as he ran off to Miroku's and Sango's house. Eri followed a little faster than her brother who both had demonic strength and speed. Once they were gone Kagome bent over at Inuyasha who suddenly pulled her hand for her to fall on top of him.

"You had to show them that!" He hissed. "It's not a _trick _it's a **curse**." He growled as Kagome's lips trailed over his as if to say she was sorry. Even though he wanted to still be made he couldn't help but forgive her.

**Ok so what did you guys think sorry if it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be but see you later.**


End file.
